


(Podfic of) Shelter by Five_HT

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Format: Streaming, Knotting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the rave, Stiles can't go home, and Derek doesn't want him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Shelter by Five_HT

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shelter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/485168) by [five_ht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/five_ht/pseuds/five_ht). 



**Title:** [Shelter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/485168)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/five_ht/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/five_ht/)**five_ht**  
 **Fandom, Pairing:** Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Summary:** After the rave, Stiles can't go home, and Derek doesn't want him to.

**Length:** 1:01:30

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/Shelter%20\(RL\)%20by%20Five_ht.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || 53.3 MB

[Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052013102601.zip) (Courtesy Cybel via Jinjurly's podfic archive) **Or stream:**


End file.
